This disclosure relates in general to displaying content items to users on an online platform, and in particular, to display formats of content items.
Users of an online system, such as a social network site, are often presented with a large number of different types of content. For example, the user of a social network site may view a newsfeed containing posts or status updates by other users, various types of content shared by other users (e.g., images, video, links, and/or the like), sponsored content, etc.
Certain types of content may be displayed to the user as an image, which the user can click on to access the content. Different types of formatting may be used when displaying content items, allowing the user to more easily differentiate between certain types of content items, or to draw the user's eyes to certain types of content items. For example, certain types of items may be displayed with an accent color that borders or surrounds the image associated with the content item. It is desirable to be able to select an accent color that complements or contrasts the image associated with the content item, in order to give the displayed content item a more eye-catching look and feel.